You Have No Idea
by HotaruNoMai
Summary: Kagome runs into a member of the Inu-tachi reincarnated in her own time.


A/N: Ignoring the fact that my other story is incomplete as of now, I am engaged in a writing challenge with OokamiOngaku. We have engaged in a battle of the keyboards, and it a duel to the death. Not really, but we have challenged each other to write about some interesting plots.

A little background for this one-shot: Kagome basically runs into a member of the Inu-tachi reincarnated in her time. It's simple, but I hope you enjoy it! As always, I do not own the rights to Inuyasha; all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. Thanks!

You Have No Idea

Kagome sat with her eyes closed under the Goshinboku as the breeze played with her hair. It was a warm, sunny Saturday in the modern time and Kagome decided she would enjoy the weather and relax. Today was one of the rare occasions that there was nothing pressing to do in the Feudal Era and Inuyasha let Kagome go home.

Kagome chuckled as she thought of Inuyasha's farewell, "Just remember to bring back some Ramen!"

The young miko was roused from her musings by her mother's voice drifting on the wind from the house. "Kagome, would you run to the market for me? I need some ingredients for dinner!" Kagome stood and brushed the dirt from her shorts and walked lazily toward the house.

_I had forgotten how nice it feels to just relax._ She stretched her arms as she walked and yawned, making herself more alert and prepared for errand-running.

Mrs. Higurashi handed her daughter a shopping list consisting of only a few items and some money for the bill. "Thanks dear, I just remembered that I have to go to a parent-teacher conference meeting for Sota. If you get the groceries while I'm away, that would save me some time." Kagome grabbed her handbag from the hook in the hall outside the kitchen and left. "Alright; I'll be back in a jiffy, mama!"

Once she made it to the market, Kagome found herself clucking her tongue over the prices for vegetables.

_I guess I have been bartering in the Feudal Era too long. These prices look ridiculous!_

Lost in her own thoughts, Kagome did not notice she was close to bumping the young lady to her right.

"Oh, excuse me!" Kagome apologized.

At that moment, the girl turned her head, smiling and Kagome couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance to her best friend Sango. As far as she could tell, this girl was about the same height as Sango and had the same warm brown eyes. Her skin was a creamy peach color and she looked like she took good care of herself. She appeared to be only a little older than Kagome, between 18 and 20. The only physical difference Kagome noticed was this girl had golden brown hair, cut in a stylishly short bob.

"No worries, I wasn't exactly paying close attention myself!" The girl gave Kagome a sheepish grin and then held out her hand. "I'm Momoe. I'm sorry; I was a little lost thinking about my brother and father sick in bed at home. They left me with all the office work for our extermination business these past few days and I'm feeling just a little fatigued."

Kagome smiled and as she shook Momoe's hand, she introduced herself as well. "I'm Kagome. I was just looking at these crazy prices for vegetables! I guess I haven't been to the market in quite a while." Kagome laughed nervously. She almost casually referenced the Feudal Era before she remembered that she was talking to Momoe, not Sango.

"Oh, I know! Groceries are where they get you! Everyone needs food!" Momoe laughed a clear crystal laugh that was infectious. Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

Before Kagome could ask if Momoe's father and brother were going to be alright, Momoe said, "Well, I better get back to the boys. I tell you, even if they only have a cold, it's like they revert back to infancy! It just goes to prove that men wouldn't survive without us women!" Momoe threw Kagome a wink and smiled before she walked toward the front of the store where the registers were.

"It was nice meeting you, Momoe!" Kagome called after the woman and waved.

Momoe turned and waved back, "It was nice meeting you too, Kagome! Maybe we'll run into each other again soon!"

_You have no idea._


End file.
